


here comes the boom

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nastasha Romanoff, Badass SHIELD Agents, Clint Heart eyeing, Community: Towerparty, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, I don't know it was for a flash challenge, Kidnapping, Rescue, Somewhat Cracky maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets Kidnapped Natasha Rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the boom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Towerparty** My Prompt was "Light Up the Sky"
> 
> Was written for a flash challenge and I was low on time so I its unbetaed and probably ridiculous.

It was a scene so familiar to her. Lots of members of the enemy lying scattered on the ground. Some were unconscious. Others were crawling on their hands and knees groaning. There was some smoke in the room from Clint’s exploding arrows. Natasha narrowed her eyes. It wasn’t uncommon that the two of them were split up during a fray. They each had different vantage points, Clint from a distance….Natasha up close and personal.

But it WAS uncommon that Clint would be out of her sight during a battle. He must have turned a corner….gone down another hallway. A few steps down the hallway and she saw it. Pool of blood on the floor….Clint’s blood and his bow and his quiver full of arrows discarded on the floor like a bag of toys. She took a sharp breath.

The Panic that went down her spine, reminded her how in the usual face of stoicism Clint Barton was her only weakness. She bit her lip trying not to panic but immediately she worried about Clint’s safety.

“Black Widow this is Director Coulson,” A voice on the radio said to her, “What’s your status?”

At the corner of her eye she saw Clint’s bow blinking. She picked it up slowly and pushed a small button. A map was projected on the wall. One of the arrows he shot into one of the goons must have had a tracker…..Clint was always clever like that.

“Director this is Black Widow,” She said, “Hawkeye’s been kidnapped. Send Agent May to our location. He has tracker directing us to his location….It should be an easy find.”

“Should I send for Backup?”

“I have it on her own,” Natasha took the quiver of arrows over her shoulder before picking up the bow. 

There was an advantage of Clint being her weakness. When his life was on the line her adrenaline surged. She could take down a violent army of Hydra super powered soldiers if it meant saving Clint’s life. 

===============

“Using Clint’s bow?” Melinda said as brought down the helicarrier’s speed so they could hover the building, “I thought you were more tactile than that.”

“Clint taught me how to use during our first days together,” Natasha said, steadying her feet at the open back of the helicarrier, “he thought it would be a way I would gain his trust.”

“It definitely worked from what I am seeing,” Melinda hummed.

Natasha smirked a little as she remembered how flustered she became when Clint positioned her. How good his hands felt on her skin. How for the first time she truly felt compromised by this stranger she just met and was sent to kill her only to give her a second chance. But now was not the time to reminisce now was the time for action.

“Concentrate on the sky Melinda,” She said.

She aimmed the arrow at the side of a building. It looked like a one floor warehouse, which made this job easier. She wouldn’t have to keep blowing holes with the arrows trying to find which floor they had Clint. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Director Coulson to send back up?,” Melinda asked turning her head towards Natasha, “Agents Morse, Hunter and Triplett are not too far from here…”

“Melinda, considering you would take down twice your size if Phil was in Clint’s position…” Natasha responded pulling the string back. “I think you know the answer.”

“Touche,” Melinda chuckled. 

The target was set the mission was clear. 

Letting go of the string, Natasha sent the arrow flying through the air. 

===============

“So Agent Barton,” His Captor said placing a knife against his shoulder, “Are you going to tell me what I need to know?”

Clint’s hands gripped against the heavy ropes holding his arms above his head. His shoulders were screaming from the awkward position. He felt blood dripping down his face. One of his hearing aids may have been shot when he was smacked by one of the fuckers because he could barely hear. Despite this a small smirk curled upon his lips.

“Ya know I ain’t saying anything,” Clint said, “You might as well kill me.”

The knife began to move over his collarbone. His breath hitched a little when it started to dig into the skin. Intimidation tactics. But he was trained to withstand torture though his pain threshold was high. 

“Sarcasm isn’t going to help you Agent Barton,” His captor said again, “because now,” The knife dug into the skin of his chest causing Clint to bite his lip and slightly cry out in pain, “I am going to have to force it out of you.”

Despite the pain he managed to choke out a laugh.

“What’s so funny Agent Barton?” His captor said.

“My girlfriend is going to kick your ass for that,” Clint said bluntly.

And then….

As if it was rehearsed queue the wall exploded behind the captor. Moments later arrows started flying. Goons went to to try to stop the intruder….but they each fell down like toy soldiers with arrows sticking out of their bodies. One right after the other.

His captor went to move behind him possibly to use Clint as a human shield but a arrow struck into his chest. The knife fell to the floor and there he was dead. 

“Good futzing riddance,” Clint said. 

He surveyed the damage. Lots of dead assholes. Some writhed on the floor with agony. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find the source. And emerging from the smoke like a scene from a movie was Natasha….holding his bow and arrows.

And boy...the smile that formed on his lips…

“Did I ever tell you I had fantasies about this?” Clint quipped raising an eyebrow, “You coming in saving me with my arrows….”

“Gee great to see you are okay,” Natasha rolling her eyes.

“So are you gonna untie me?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“No I am just going to leave you here.” She said.

Before he could could answer she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.


End file.
